1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removal of crosstalk, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method, and medium of removing crosstalk from each audio signal of a plurality of channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A listener listening to audio signals of a plurality of channels can experience best stereo sound effect when he/she is positioned at a predefined optimum listening region. Here, the optimum listening region is an area where the listener cannot perceive crosstalk from the audio signals and the crosstalk is a phenomenon that the audio signals of the plurality of channels are mixed together when the signals are output from speakers and transferred to the two ears of the listener.
FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating a case where a listener 110 is positioned in an optimum listening region 150, and FIG. 1B is a diagram illustrating a case where the listener 110 is not in the optimum listening region 150. Here, reference number 140 does not refer to an actual sound source. Instead, reference numeral 140 refers to a virtual object that the listener perceives as a sound source, that is, a virtual sound source. The position of this virtual sound source 140 should be considered when the optimum listening region 150 is determined.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, it is assumed that the listener 110 perceives the virtual sound source 140 as positioned at the middle point between a left speaker 120 and a right speaker 130. In this case, if the listener 110 is positioned in the optimum listening region 150 as illustrated in FIG. 1A, the listener 110 perceives the virtual sound source 140 as positioned at the middle point between the left speaker 120 and the right speaker 140. However, if the listener 110 is not in the optimum listening region 150, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, the listener 110 perceives the virtual sound source 140 as positioned closer to the left speaker 120.
Accordingly, the listener 110, who is not in the optimum listening region, still experiences crosstalk effect. Thus, conventional crosstalk removing apparatuses are not adaptively responding to the motion of the listener 110.